Call of the mer folk
by phoenixfiresoul
Summary: melody is now 16 and is in love with a merman called alex who is all so her best freind but yet again her strengh is a bout to be tested as an evil spirit plots to take her from her home how will every thing turn out?
1. Chapter 1

this is my first fan fic ever so please go easy on it :( i started writeing this on paper a year ago hope you like it

Melody sat on her bed head in her hands, _what am I going to do should I tell him or not, I don't know god why is every thing so confusing_.

She looked around; it had been 4 years since her last adventure. Since then she had lived a relatively peaceful life. Happy to belong to both the land and sea as such she had now acquired many new friends both human and mermaid. Her best friend being a merman she had bumped into in Atlantica 4 years ago with her friend's Tip and Dash. Alex was a blond merman with a green tail and green eyes and ever since the seawall had been removed they had met at a large rock just off shore to talk, play games and sing together. Many of the town's people commented that they made a beautiful duet and many of them stopped to listen often.

But right now melody was seriously nervous, her feelings for her friend had long developed in to some thing else and it was driving her out off her mind with worry.

So many things raced through her head how much she cared for him and how afraid she was that he wouldn't feel the same, that he would laugh in her face or just not talk to her forever. _Dam it what ever I do I screwed any way so why try_ just then.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come it" called melody in a monotone voice

Ariel walked in to her troubled daughters room, with a concerned face she knew her daughter would not like the news she had for her, but she had to tell her. She sat down on the bed as Melody stared at her questioningly.

" Melody, another suitor has come to ask for your hand, we are having dinner with him and his guardian tonight" Ariel stated not looking at her daughter for she knew melody hated the whole princes coming to ask for her hand tradition.

Melody sighed, shed turned down all the princes that had ask for her hand so far of coarse, since her heart already belonged to another whether he wanted It or not. _Ok kind of a depressing thought._

"Mom, if your trying to get me to accept this one.." melody was cut off

"No no, just informing you that is all" she babbled nervously and then abruptly changed the subject her concern getting the better of her.

" I've noticed you've been worrying a lot want to talk about it?"

Melody sighed she knew she would not be able to hid her true feelings from her mother for long. She sighed and began to unravel every thing she felt for Alex and how she feared that it couldn't work because she was human and he was a mermaid, well a merman actually but that was beside the point. Ariel listened to her worried daughters fears and hopes with a smile playing on her lips melody was acting exactly like she would have expected.

"Melody it doesn't matter weather you come from the sea, the land or both your in love and that is very precious where you decide to make your home on land or in the sea is some thing to be decided later" her hand grasped her daughters as melody looked down with a lost look plastered on the features that she had grown in to and made her look so much like her father.

"You love him right?"

"Yes" melody mumbled lifting her head to stair hopelessly at the wall.

"Then for heavens sake tell him before the whole palace catches your blues" stated Arial smiling widely

Melody looked up at her mother all most amazed at her simple answer and wondered why she had worried. She suddenly hugged her mother she always made her feel better at times like these. For some reason she always saw the rational side of things.

"Thanks mom I'll tell him tomorrow" said Melody smiling widely from the thought of this and she could all ready feel the butterflies fluttering.

Ariel looked at her confused "why tomorrow why not to day?" she was thrilled that her daughter had finally admitted something that she had already figured. But was confused by the delay in melody's confessing her feelings to Alex, who in her books was a very fine young merman with honour and a good heart.

"Cause I need to turn down a prince today" melody smiled, her mother had not all ways understood her but now they were thick as thieves. Ariel smiled back.

Melody looked at the time and bolted up right and ran to the door "ok bye mom I got to go meet Alex an I'm late love you bye" half of this was yelled as she skidded down the hall and stairs. Leaving her stunned mother sitting mouth open on her bed wording where she got that speed.

Now melody was 16 almost 17 she was made to wear cloths that covered her more while at home but she refused to wear dresses so she had trousers like her fathers and wore a blouse with bask like her mother this combination made it easier for her to move around in and out of the water. Melody pelted through the palace and ran down the back steps to the beach then raced across the sand untill she reached the water then swam to the rock to sit and wait for Alex to turn up.

Ariel watched her daughter from the window seeing Melody waiting for Alex sitting on the very rock she had watched Eric from when she was younger she smile to her self _how times have changed._


	2. Chapter 2

ty for all your lovely reveiws of my first chapter i cant tell you how happy i am to know you enjoy my fan fic so heres the next chapter hope you enjoy it just as much :)

Mean while Alex was having his own worries lying on the sea floor on his chest staring off in to space thinking of melody the way she looked her smile her laughter all of which he loved, he loved her that was for sure but how and when to tell her this wa

Mean while Alex was having his own worries lying on the sea floor on his chest staring off in to space thinking of Melody the way she looked her smile her laughter all of which he loved, he loved her that was for sure but how and when to tell her this was lost to him. It made him so annoyed that he couldn't find the words. Loving her was simple but telling her how he felt not that was near impossible when he tried his voice wouldn't work and he'd get so worked up that in the end he'd make some lame excuse to leave.

"Why is it so hard to tell her how I feel" she muttered to himself

As a small hermit crab and a dolphin appeared to disturb the mental battering that Alex was giving him self. The hermit crab jumped from the dolphins back and landed on Alex's back who ignored it as she scuttled her way to his shoulder where I placed it self as the dolphin came to face Alex to stroked the mammals nose and then.

" For god sake boy just tell her, the whole teenage moodiness thing is getting to me and skip," the little hermit crab stated in her distinct Jamaican accent as skip the dolphin went to the surface to breath.

"I know I know sorry shelly, I know I should just tell her how I feel but what happens after that one of us is going to have to sacrifice some thing for me leaving the sea for her leaving the land, its all just to complicated" he stated rolling on to his back

(Causing shelly to tumble off his shoulder) to stare up at the dim blue light that filtered down from the surface, only broken by the gracefully body of skip.

Shelly got to her feet again and nipped him with her claw for throwing her off.

"OWWW! What was that for" he asked rubbing his arm

"Well first off you are moping when you should be swimming off to see Melody and secondly you fan group are just over there so get a bloody move on merboy" she yelled and jumped on to skips waiting nose who whisked her of to the coast.

This kicked Alex in to reality as a group of five mermaids sped towards him he on the other hand head off after his friends and towards the rock and Melody.

But unfortunately the mermaid fan group was to fast for him and surrounded him giggling and flirting As Alex sighed. _I hope Melody don't kill me for being late. _

He thought as he tried desperately to get away from the mermaids.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Melody sat on the rock singing a song shed made up as she waited clueless to Alex's "problem" so there she sits dangling her feet in the water singing:

_My heart is like door its always-closing people out always turning them away but theirs one in my life that opened that door wide and set up home in my heart and no matter what I do they wont leave _

_Oh theirs a door in my heart and only you have the key my love…_

Of coarse this song was written about Alex who else she sang it all time but never to him cause. Well because she thought he mite laugh at her for being so soppy and writing a love song. _What's keeping him maybe the fan club caught him lol that would be amusing._ Just then Melody felt a tap on her toe she looked down to see shelly.

"Hey shelly, don't tell me he got caught again right" Melody questioned in a sarcastic fashion.

"Yer the boy was day dreaming as per usual and of coarse the fans caught him" she laughed and so did melody as they watched skip show off his tricks flying out of the water and spinning. Melody sighed she was all ways waiting for this boy she wondered the only answer she could find was that she loved him and would wait for ever for him if she had to. She smiled to her self at this thought.

Shelly sitting right next to this human girl who was a daughter to both land and sea and ponder weather it would be wise for the Merboy to fall for such a creature either way one of them would have to sacrifice some thing for the other as Alex had already stated but surely love could over come all those differences. Shelly was also half and half, as Melody was. To be honest she was a bit of genetics gone wrong a hermit crab that could easy live in the ocean or on land her choice.

"Do you think he's going to get here in time I've kind of got some thing to do" Melody said nervously she all ways hated turning princes down. They always tried to charm her to get back her favour but she could see in their eyes that they felt nothing for her they were forced to do this by their families and countries. They didn't want her, just her title and the power she held as princess in her country. She despised how they looked at her with cold as stone eyes. Unlike Alex's that were so warm like a grassy meadow in spring such a friendly vibrant green.

Melody was just about to dive back into the water to head for shore when a familiar cocky voice called from behind her

"Leaving so soon?" questioned a rather out of breath Alex who looked as fantastic as ever. _Not that I'd ever tell him so but wow._ Melody turned kneeled down "your late Alex and I got to go" she said as she flicked the merman on the head. But before she could turn around head back to shore he grabbed her wrist and pulled her in to the water with him.

"Hey no fair!" Melody shouts as Alex laughs at her reaction, as she smashed her fists in to the water.

"What you laughing at fish boy?" growled melody

_Uh oh I'm for it now _thought Alex trying to get away unfortunately Melody had already found his weak point and tickled him. They both splashed around, as Alex went in to fits of uncontrollable laughter, tears pouring from his eyes and laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. This was some thing Melody and only she knew she was the only one who could find his weak spot and get him to laugh like this.

"Had enough?" Melody asked evilly

"yeeee…ssss…..iii'm sorry ….ook" he got out in-between fits of laughter

"You sure?" she asked still tickling him with a wide grin on her face.

"Yes YES pllllllease …..ssssttopppp" he scream/laughed

"Ok" Melody said as she abruptly stopped tickling and readied her self for the inevitable come back. As tray recovered him self and started to chase her through the water a large evil grin on his face as if he was thinking of a perfect way to get her back. She giggled uncontrollably at this then turn and swam as fast as she could to avoid him she knew he was holding back his speed just to make it fun, he could catcher if he wanted to. Some times she wish he didn't have to hold back. She reached The rock where she pulled her self out of the water and sat down cross legged Alex pull him self out of the water tow revealing his shimmering green fish tail and sat with his back against Melody's to exhausted to even try to take revenge. Melody may be a human but she was fast in the water even when Alex didn't hold his speed back he still became exhausted by the chase that he only won when using his full speed, they sat there breathing hard as Alex stared at the shore while Melody stared out to sea.

This was a comfortable silence for them both as they both marvelled at the worlds that the other lived in.

"Alex another suitors come to the castle to as for my hand" Melody said in a plain and slightly sad tone trying to hide the fact that she was trying to get a rise out of him to see if he cared.

Alex's fists tightened as Melody said this he hate these men and boys who only ask for her hand because she was a princess. It made him so angry that they could pretend to love her but he who ready did love her never had the guts to tell her exactly how he felt about her.

"And?" he said trying to sound casual but inwardly a cold fire burned this showed in the icy glare, which he gave the shore. Inside he was screaming that he cared for her more than any of these idiot princes ever could.

"And what? Its not like meeting this guy is going to have me falling for him, I'll turn him down just like all the rest" Melody replied defensively glaring at the ocean

_He's not even with me and he still goes on the defensive _

Alex relaxes a bit a chuckles at her defensive answer, "hey I was only asking, no need to bite my head off" he laughed, A comfortable silence settled._ Ok I'll tell her I'll tell her now._

"Melo…" he started turning to face her before he was cut off by a call from the shore.

"Melody the prince has arrive you have to get ready for dinner sweet heart" called Melody's father Eric.

"Dam sorry Alex but I've got to go cya tomorrow k," Melody said before hugging him then jumping in to the water a speeding back to shore.

Alex lay down on the rock wondering what would have happed if he had told her and daydreaming of the day he did. Then the swam back to his coral reef home un aware of the evil gaze that had been watching them from the south borader and where the king of the contry of Freiden greedily lusted for the day he would get his revenge to come sooner.


End file.
